Sapphire Shores
|voice = Rena Anakwe (English) Edna Kalb (Dutch) Katja Sirkiä (Finnish) Graziella Porta (Italian) Nao Fujita (Japanese) Lee Yong-shin (Korean) Brygida Turowska (Polish, season 1) Paulina Raczyło (Polish, season 4) Rosely Gonçalves (Brazilian Portuguese) Gabriela Codrea (Romanian) Magda Giner (Latin American Spanish) Jennie Jahns (Swedish) |cutie mark = None due to oversight (show) Seashell (some merchandise) Sapphire (some merchandise) |headercolor = #FBF3BA |headerfontcolor = #348AFF}} Sapphire Shores is a famous female unicorn and/or EarthHer horn or lack thereof is usually obscured by her mane style and/or headwear; merchandise identifies her differently as a unicorn in both first-party materials and some second-party materials and as an Earth pony in some second-party materials. pony pop star from Canterlot, whom Rarity addresses as "The Pony of Pop." She first appears in the episode A Dog and Pony Show.__TOC__ Development and design Sapphire Shores is named after a G3 Earth pony with a pink coat, a blue and white mane, blue eyes, and a seashell cutie mark. In the show, G4 pony Sapphire Shores has no visible cutie mark due to a design oversight, but in merchandise, she also has a seashell cutie mark, while G4 human Sapphire Shores has a different sapphire cutie mark. Depiction in the series Sapphire Shores appears in the cold opening/introduction of A Dog and Pony Show, walking into Rarity's Carousel Boutique after hearing about her designs. Rarity is awe-struck when she sees Sapphire, and addresses her as "The Pony of Pop." Sapphire is enthralled by Rarity's newly-made diamond garment and wants to buy it for her tour, called Sapphire Shores' Zigfilly Follies. Along with that particular garment, she requests five more costumes in gems of different sorts, which is a problem for Rarity, as she had used all of her gems to make the one garment. Sapphire Shores makes a cameo appearance in the season two episode Sweet and Elite. During the song Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know), when Rarity is surrounded in a checkerboard pattern of high-society ponies, Sapphire Shores is seen next to Hoity Toity. She also makes a cameo in the season four episode Rarity Takes Manehattan, in the Fashion Week crowd with Hoity Toity and Photo Finish. .]] Sapphire appears again in For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils as one of Rarity's premiere clients. She initially appears in Sweetie Belle's dream, disapproving of Rarity's slipshod fashion designs and calling her "my ex-costume designer." She later appears alongside her backup dancers during a rehearsal in Canterlot. When Rarity shows Sapphire the costumes she made for her, she expresses her utmost approval for Sweetie Belle's dolphin-shaped stitching, the shape of Sapphire's "lucky animal." Two of Sapphire Shores' songs, as mentioned by Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, are called "Get Your Pony On" and "Serves Her Right." Sapphire makes a cameo appearance in Equestria Games, sitting in the stadium crowd next to Hoity Toity. Other depictions IDW comics Sapphire Shores appears on pages 7 and 8 of . On page 13 of , Summer van der Hoof says that Sapphire Shores "loves honey!" Sapphire Shores also appears on page 1 of and on page 17 of . Storybooks and software Sapphire Shores appears in the Ruckus storybook Rarity Loves Fashion, identified as a pop star whom Rarity has made clothes for. Chapter books In Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity, Sapphire Shores is mentioned in the story's narration and is featured on the bonus activity page "Searching for Sapphires." My Little Pony (mobile game) Sapphire Shores is a playable character in Gameloft's mobile game, where her in-game description states "Known as "the Pony of Pop", Sapphire Shores is a celebrity mare from Canterlot who enjoys Rarity's clothing designs." She is the focus of the quests for the Mine Cart minigame, where the player must collect gems to make a new dress for her next tour. Merchandise The fifth wave of mystery pack toys and collector cards includes unicorn Sapphire Shores with a light green coat, a blue and white mane, blue eyes, and a seashell cutie mark. Like many other mystery pack characters, she here uses the same design as another pony, in this case unicorn Twilight Sparkle. The European earlier version of the card states that she "is quietly kind," while the U.S. later version of the card lists her name with a trademark symbol and states that she "loves to collect pretty seashells." An Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks doll of Sapphire Shores has been listed on Hasbro's website. The packaging lists her name with a trademark symbol, shows her both as a pony—this time using her usual appearance—and as a human, and states, "It's all about standout style when you're a pop star like me! I always dress to impress and look fabulous on stage." Sapphire Shores appears on the Comic Con 2011 poster/"MLP Season One Allover" WeLoveFine.com T-shirt/"MLP Season 1 iPhone Case" WeLoveFine.com iPhone case. She also appears on the fan-designed "Everypony" WeLoveFine art print. She appears again on the fan-designed "Sapphire Shores" WeLoveFine T-shirt. She later appears on the season 4 poster. In Enterplay's cards: *Trading card series 2: **Card #23 of Sapphire Shores lists her name with a trademark symbol, identifies her as an Earth pony, erroneously lists her cutie mark as not known, and gives her the description, "Look, look, it's the world famous Pony of Pop herself, Sapphire Shores! Sapphire knows that even the most talented pony has to look sensational when she goes out on stage, so she makes it a point to know all the up-and-coming designers—like Rarity! You can see Sapphire Shores in concert on her spectacular tour, Sapphire Shores Zigfilly Follies! Just don't be surprised if her fans faint. She does have that effect on a pony." *Collectible card game expansion set Canterlot Nights: **Card #80 C of Sapphire Shores lists her name with a trademark symbol, identifies her as an Earth pony, and gives her the description, "There wasn't a single show on Bridleway that could compete with Sapphire Shores' Ziegfilly Follies until Hinny of the Hills. Sapphire isn't very fond of that particular musical." *Trading card series 3: **Cards #5, #F14, and #F59 of Rarity mention "the second biggest pony pop star in Equestria, Sapphire Shores!" **Card #E19 of A Dog and Pony Show mentions Sapphire Shores and lists it as her first appearance. **Card #E84 of For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils mentions Sapphire Shores and lists it as her second appearance. *Collectible card game expansion set Absolute Discord: **Card #62 C of Sapphire Shores lists her name with a trademark symbol, identifies her as a unicorn, and lists the quote, "If I'm going to reclaim my place as the number one Pony of Pop, my next show has to be TWICE as big and TWICE as bold!" The Elements of Harmony guidebook SAPPHIRE SHORES''' is known for her music throughout Equestria as the Pony of Pop. The fashion-forward celebrity has a taste for Rarity's jeweled creations.'' Personality Sapphire speaks with a loud, theatrical voice and with an accent reminiscent of an African-American vernacular, and she frequently inserts musical intonations into her sentences. She appears to be a parody of the self-promoting star who is always "on." Despite her fame and over-the-top mannerisms, she seems to be quite friendly and approachable towards Rarity. Quotes :"I've been asking very politely, but you haven't found me ANYTHING for my new dress! i've got to be on the stage in a few hours!!! What am I going to wear?! One of my 437 other dresses?! everyone's already seen them!" :— My Little Pony (mobile game) Gallery See also * * * * Notes References de:Sapphire Shores es:Sapphire Shores it:Sapphire Shores ja:サファイアショアーズ ko:사파이어 쇼어즈 no:Sapphire Shores pl:Sapphire Shores ru:Сапфир Шорс sv:Sapphire Shores Category:Earth ponies Category:Celebrities Category:Musicians Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Supporting characters